las ventajas de ser pequeño
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Dicen que los niños nunca mienten. —Sasusaku.


las ventajas de ser pequeño.

— ¿Podrías dejar de moverte escuincle?

Esa era la séptima vez—pero claro que estaba contando—que lo mataban por su culpa. Sasuke ya estaba temblando violentamente, labios presionados con la molestia y su mente volviéndose loca intentando encontrar algo para hacer que se distrajera y lo dejara solo. Casi podía oír a Naruto reír en su casa y ni siquiera estaba usando los audífonos esta vez.

Suspiro, cerró los ojos y conto a quince—diez ya no era suficiente—para recuperar su paciencia y no gritarle al monstruo sentado en sus piernas. Era muy sensible para eso y lo último que necesitaba es que le hiciera un berrinche que durara años y años y probablemente lo matara en el proceso.

—¿Quédate quieta de acuerdo?—le pregunto, preparándose para el octavo round.

Lo haría, esta vez lo lograría; iba a ganar. Desde cuando era tan jodidamente difícil jugar uno a uno en Call of Duty? Y contra _Naruto _de todas las personas; él siempre era mejor que el gigante estúpido.

—No.

Sasuke parpadeo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "no"?

—No

Ella se movió.

—Setsuna.

—No.

El suspiro.

— ¡No!

— ¿Dejarías de hacer eso?

—¡No!

Ella se volvió a mover, su cabello rojo volando por todas partes, y lo miro fijamente. Sus ojos violetas estaban entrecerrados, vidriosos—como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Sasuke no podía permitir que eso pasara; si lloraba, nunca pararía y entonces él tendría que llevarla afuera y buscarle helado y pastel y dulces para callarla. Y la última vez que eso pasó Karin se puso muy, muy enojada con él. Todo era súper molesto.

Bueno, eso solo significaba que se le había acabado el tiempo y tenía que apagar su PS3 y tendría que rendirse a lo que fuera que la pequeña molestia de su sobrina quisiera que hicieran.

Sasuke la puso en el suelo, apagó todo después de gritarle a Naruto que todo esto aún no se terminaba y que una revancha le esperaba, cuando Setsuna se hubiera ido. Suspiró, infló sus mejillas, expulsó el aire y, lentamente, pasó su mano por su cabello.

—De acuerdo monstruo, —le dijo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. – ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Estaba en su lugar de juguetes en la esquina de la sala de su apartamento. No supo cuando paso, pero en algún punto desde que Setsuna cumplió un año y Sasuke se vio obligado a ser su niñera más y más, sus juguetes vinieron con ella y no se fueron. Llego al grado donde tuvo que reacomodar el lugar y darle su Corralón de Juegos.

Arruino todo el aire de apartamento de soltero.

—Película, —dijo ella arrastrando las palabras, labios llenos de saliva mientras se dirigía al cofre donde todos sus DVD de Disney estaban acomodados.

Para ser una niña de dos años, Setsuna era muy inteligente, corría y caminaba, aunque aún se caía, claro, y era capaz de mantener una conversación. Su mama decía que él, Itachi, y Karin habían sido así también. Y su padre había hinchado su pecho con orgullo, diciendo que era algo Uchiha.

Sasuke, claro, le creyó.

Suspirando, se agacho a lado de ella y se asomó al cofre. — ¿Cuál?

Setsuna no le contesto, muy ocupada sacando todos sus DVD y arrojándolos por encima de su hombro después de mirarlos rápidamente.

Sasuke ni siquiera supo _cuando _se volvió inmune a Disney; cuando él y Karin eran niños, solía _odiar _todo eso, pero ahora, con Setsuna, simplemente se sentaba y las miraba con expresión horrorizada y sin entender porque se ponían a cantar cada cinco minutos. Era como si simplemente se hubiera _rendido. _

—Ésta, —le dijo ella, la voz monótona, tomando un DVD, observándolo por un minuto, y después entregándoselo.

Sasuke miro la portada, casi retorciéndose porque juro que habían visto Aladino mínimo siete millones de veces. Era un milagro que el disco aun funcionara.

—Ok, —suspiró, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano. Ella tomo su dedo menique y su dedo anular y él los llevo de regreso al sofá.

Setsuna se arrastró por el sofá mientras Sasuke ponía la película y tomaba los controles remotos. Él caminó hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y ni siquiera se inmuto cuando ella se acurruco a su lado, su cabello picándole el brazo. Sasuke se sabía la película de memoria; se sabía las líneas que iban a decir, la misma estúpida persecución que ocurría, los estúpidos ojos bobos que se hacían, la misma obsesión que tenía el villano—todo.

Estaba seriamente considerando tomar una siesta en lo que la película pasaba.

Pero la última vez que hizo eso, y Setsuna se había dado cuenta, tuvo que lidiar con un berrinche.

Y Sasuke realmente _no quería _tener que lidiar con uno de los berrinches de Setsuna.

—Sassy.

Él suspiro, realmente odiaba el apodo que ella le había dado.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo h'mbre.

Hablaba igual al bastardo de su padre. Sasuke supo que era su señal para ponerse de pie e intentar buscarle algo que comer. Todavía tenía el macarrón con queso instantáneo que compro cuando fue al súper por cerveza y comida chatarra. Se detuvo un segundo, intentando recordar si a Setsuna siquiera le gustaban los macarrones con queso. Y entonces se encogió de hombros, tomando el pequeño bote y llenándolo con agua, hasta la línea; le tocaría comer macarrones con queso…y peló algunas manzanas verdes porque esas sabían buenas.

Al final, la que se quedó dormida viendo la película fue Setsuna; se había acurrucado a su lado después de comer, recostando su cabeza contra sus costillas y se había quedado dormida. Si Sasuke se hubiera dado cuenta antes, hubiera apagado la película y hubiera buscado algo más productivo que hacer.

La tomo y se levantó del sofá, asegurándose de no moverla mucho para que no se despertara a la mitad de sus intentos por moverla a su cuarto. ¿Pero, a quien engañaba? Tenía la sangre de Suigetsu y definitivamente había heredado su pereza; despertarla era imposible.

El timbre sonó justo cuando había salido de su cuarto, dejando la puerta media abierta por si Setsuna se despertaba de malas y comenzaba a llorar. Refunfuñando, se apuró hacia la puerta para que el timbre no volviera a sonar, abriendo la puerta de un jalón y asomándose a ver a…Haruno Sakura.

Se le quedo viendo, su expresión volviéndose inexistente.

—Hola, —le sonrió ella, ojos verdes prácticamente brillando contra el violeta de su delineador.

—Hola, —le contestó el, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta.

Esta es la cosa con Haruno Sakura; parece un elfo, cabello rosa corto y grandes ojos verde dorados con sonrisas que iluminan como el sol. Tenía la inteligencia, el sarcasmo y el temperamento para mantenerlo alerta y, de vez en cuando—lejos de sus amigos, cuando se contrabandeaban besos—sentía como si lo estuvieran quemando vivo, de la mejor manera. Masoquismo en su mejor expresión; delgados labios contra los suyos, uñas color verde espuma arañando sus hombros, firmes piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Esta es la cosa sobre porque Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke no deben ser dejados solos sin compañía que los distraiga: porque ambos inhalan al otro, tóxicos y adictivos. Se drogan de las posibilidades que no están listos para crear y cuando ella jala su camisa o él la jala de la muñeca hasta que sus labios chocan, se olvidan que hay un mundo afuera y que se supone que deben ser parte de él.

—Se supone que vendría Karin, —comenta él, dejándola pasar a su apartamento, sus ojos devorando cada movimiento que ella hace al pasar a su lado.

—Se ocupó, — le contesta, dejando caer su bolsa en el suelo a lado de ella mientras se sienta en el sofá. –Donde esta Sunset?

Sasuke jamás entendería el apodo.

—Dormida.

Él se sentó del otro lado del sofá, sus ojos en ella – depredador viendo a su presa. Podía sentir su pecho rugir, la nuez en su garganta moverse con cada pasada de saliva. Ella se gir ó a él, acomodando los flequillos ya largos detrás de sus orejas, y pasando sus delgados dedos por su cabello corto.

—No te he visto en un rato, —le dijo.

—No has estado buscando lo suficiente.

Ella rio, suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Sakura se giró hacia él, la punta de su lengua asomándose al pasar por su labio inferior. —Té estaría bien.

—Solo tengo manzanilla. —Sasuke le dijo mientras se paraba del sofá y caminaba hacia la cocina, Sakura unos pasos tras de él.

—Me gusta la manzanilla. —le respondió, sentándose sobre la barra a la mitad de la cocina.

Todo se puso callado, de nuevo, mientras Sasuke ponía la tetera en la estufa, recargándose en el mostrador con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron y se volvió una batalla de quien miraría a otro lado primero; la peor parte es que ambos eran muy tercos y malos para perder. Y eso era una de las cosas que le atraía a Sakura—esa inhabilidad de darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó ella con una sonrisa en sus palabras.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había acercado, cuando había puesto una mano en cada lado de su cuerpo—atrapándola en el proceso.

Sus ojos nunca se apartaron del otro.

—Hola, —ella susurró.

Sasuke resopló, inclinándose y besándola—suavemente, porque siempre empezaban suave. Era como ser rejuvenecido, como tomar una lenta bocanada de la manzana de la tentación porque se te antoja, porque te la han puesto enfrente, atormentándote y finalmente la tienes. Ella lo jala más cerca, brazos alrededor de su cuello, piernas alrededor de sus caderas y lentamente se pone más caliente.

Dientes, la punta de la lengua, succión.

Deberían hacerlo oficial, piensa él mientras se aleja, respirando fuerte. Deberían hacerlo jodidamente oficial.

Pero toda la mierda que ha dicho sobre Suigetsu; todo el año y nueve meses que han pasado sin hablarle, desde que embarazo a su hermana…y comenzar a salir con la mejor amiga de Karin?

Hipócrita, eso es lo que él es.

—Estúpido, —le susurra ella, jalándolo de regreso y besándolo como si significara algo.

Y si—significa mucho.

—Uh...Oh!

Se apartan, rápidamente, y miran hacia la entrada de la cocina, observando como Setsuna está parada allí, vestido arrugado y cabello enredado y despeinado por su siesta, cubriendo su boca con sus manos en la pose universal de shock. Sasuke parpadea mientras Sakura esconde su cara en su hombro.

—Setsuna, —comenzó el, lentamente.

—Besito-besito, _ewww,_ —Setsuna río, aplaudiendo y huyendo del cuarto.

—Le va a decir a _todos,_ —Sakura gimió contra su hombro.

Ya deberían hacerlo oficial, Sasuke suspiro para sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Pero no lo creen, un one-shot! Despues de puro drabble. Y adivina que? La traductora esta no cumple sus promesas porque se le hace facil subir otro one-shot cuando YA DIJO que subiria Una Vez Mas. No tengo perdon de Dios.

Pero bueno, es de Les (sasukes) una de mis buenas amigas y autoras favoritas, esta medio viejito el one-shot pero esta muy bonito.

Ay disculpen que no suba Una Vez, pero es que no me pega la inspiracion! Y esa historia es demasiado hermosa para solo subir un pedazo alli medio traducido (De por si, tengo que editar los primeros capitulos porque me dan nauseas namas de verlos)

En todo caso YA MEJOR NI PROMETO NADA. Solo haber que les traigo. Creo que buscare un eremika por alli para traducir. Alguien de ustedes lee Fairy Tail? Porque si me late y tengo de donde traducir.

Bueno, como sea. Me despido, buenas noches aqui son las 3 de la mañana y yo realmente quiero dormir.

Hasta la proxima,

rxs.


End file.
